


A Few Short Excerpts From The Life and Times of Julia Waxmen-Burnsides. (Subsection: Magnus)

by fandomsnstuff



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Magnulia, One Shot, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life, TAZ Candlenights Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsnstuff/pseuds/fandomsnstuff
Summary: A few moments from Julia's life with Magnus that make a lot more sense in hindsight.~“I mean... how do you know how to run a revolution?”Magnus’s brow furrows, and he looks back down at the map of Raven’s Roost. It’s covered in lists of things they’ll need and detailed notes on where to go and who to trust, all written in a shorthand Julia’s never seen before. He shakes his head and looks back at her.“I don’t know,” he says, “I just do.”
Relationships: Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68
Collections: The Candlenights Zone (2019 Exchange)





	A Few Short Excerpts From The Life and Times of Julia Waxmen-Burnsides. (Subsection: Magnus)

One of the first things Julia notices about Magnus is that he’s very tolerant of the heat. Raven’s Roost is one of the hotter cities of Faerun, and while everyone else is sweating buckets in the height of summer, Magnus is going about his day like it’s early June and the terrible summer heat hasn’t quite set in yet. 

Although, the tables turn once fall rolls around. Julia is out and about in just a long-sleeved shirt, where Magnus is still complaining about the cold from underneath two layers. Winter is hell for the poor guy. He’s always bundled up in at least three layers, a hat, a scarf, and gloves. He camps out next to the fireplace for as long as he can, whittling away at a piece of wood. 

He complains, often, about how it was never this cold when he was younger, how he never had to bundle up this much before. 

“Maybe you’re getting old.” Julia suggests. 

“I’m only 22!” Magnus protests. “I’m too young and beautiful to be wearing three layers in September!” 

This never struck Julia as particularly odd, Magnus was just a guy who ran colder than most, no need to overthink it.

_ Addendum: Magnus runs cold because he was born and raised in a world with two suns. He was built for warmer weather than Faerun usually provides, thus causing his heightened discomfort in the colder seasons. _

~

Governor Kalen gets too greedy. Too power hungry. He starts ruling over the people of Raven’s Roost with an iron fist, opting for obedience out of fear rather than loyalty. Julia can’t take it anymore. Something needs to be done about Kalen. There needs to be an uprising from the people of Raven’s Roost, a revolution. But she has no clue where to even start with organizing one.

She’s on her way home from the market, the sun just beginning to go down and the time ticking closer to the new curfew they’re forced to abide by. The cool breeze of early September blows past her as she goes, keeping her head down and avoiding eye contact from the guards Kalen’s had posted all throughout the streets. When she gets home, she finds Magnus sitting at the kitchen table, fiddling with a pen in his hand and looking intently down at something. 

“What’re you working on?” 

Magnus looks up at her, and he’s got a serious expression on his face that Julia is sure she’s never seen before. “Lock the door,” he says, his voice low. Julia didn’t think it was possible for him to speak that quietly. 

She locks the door, then goes to stand behind Magnus. Looking down at the paper he’s got laid out, she sees that it’s a marked-up map of Raven’s Roost. Some areas are circled, some are crossed out, and there are notes written all over it in Magnus’s chicken scratch. 

“What is this?” She asks, sitting down in the chair next to him. 

Magnus glances up at the windows which, Julia now notices, are all covered. “You and I both know this Kalen stuff can’t happen anymore,” he says, his voice still quiet, “so we’re going to do something about it.” 

“But...how?” 

“Well, there are a few basics to every revolution-” 

They have to work in secret, rally the people, get weapons and supplies, learn the patrolling routes of the guards, get someone on the inside, be one step ahead of Kalen. 

Magnus has got everything worked out. He’s even figured out who actually supports Kalen and who they can trust to bring into their ranks. He knows where they can meet, who they can get to make weapons, who they can trust to sweet-talk themselves into Kalen’s ranks. 

He looks up and meets her eyes, and he’s grinning. Julia is taken aback with all of it. “Magnus,” she says, “this is- how do you know all of this?” 

“Well I started taking note of people we could trust when Kalen-”    
  
“No.” Julia interrupts, “I mean... how do you know how to run a revolution?” 

Magnus’s brow furrows, and he looks back down at the map of Raven’s Roost. It’s covered in lists of things they’ll need and detailed notes on where to go and who to trust, all written in a shorthand Julia’s never seen before. He shakes his head and looks back at her. 

“I don’t know,” he says, “I just do.” 

_ Addendum: Magnus knows how to run a revolution because over the course of 100 years he came across many cities in need of one and took matters into his own hands (along with a certain pyromaniacal elf). _

~

The revolution is a success. The people of Raven’s Roost all band together, and soon enough they’ve run Kalen and all of his troops out of town. They could’ve killed him, but they didn’t. The opportunity was there, but they’d made their point. They’d won, and there was no need for it. 

The celebrations lasted for days. People staying out all night just because they could, drinking and singing and shouting. It was happy days in Raven’s Roost. 

Julia’s sitting out on the porch one night, the wind blowing gently around her and the drunken shouts echoing up through the streets to keep her company. Then Magnus comes outside. 

“Hey,” he says, sitting next to her, “you okay?” 

“Yeah, I just-” she sighs. “Do you think we did the right thing? Letting Kalen go?” 

“I think so.” Magnus puts an arm around her, pulling her close. “We showed him that we weren’t going to take any of his bullshit anymore, he wasn’t fighting back, so there was no point in killing him by then.” 

Julia smiles and puts a hand on Magnus’s chest, on the left, above where his heart should be. “You’ve got a good heart, Mags.” 

Magnus laughs and takes a hold of her wrist. He moves her hand from the left side of his chest to the right. “My heart is over here, Jules.” 

Julia opens her mouth to make a joke, poke a little fun at Magnus.  _ Your heart is on the left, Magnus, everyone knows that.  _ But she pauses. She presses her hand a little harder against his chest, pays closer attention, and- 

Well. That sure is his heartbeat. On the right side of his chest. 

“What the fuck.” 

Magnus laughs. “Did you honestly forget what side of your chest your heart is on?” 

“No! I thought you did! The heart is supposed to be on the left!” 

“Since when?” 

“Since  _ always _ , Magnus! Why the fuck is yours on the right?!” 

Now Magnus looks just as confused as Julia. “I don’t know. I mean, it’s always been there. It’s never been an issue. I thought everyone’s was there.”

Julia shakes her head and cups Magnus’s face in her hands. “You’re weird,” she says. 

Magnus grins. “But you love me.” 

She smiles and kisses him. “That I do.” 

_ Addendum: Magnus is not weird, it just so happens that where he comes from the heart is on the right side of the chest. However, Julia would spend the rest of her life thinking Magnus is a medical miracle. _

~

They get married in the late summer, just when Magnus needs to start wearing jackets again. 

“Red, huh?” Julia says to him as they walk towards their reception. 

Magnus looks down at the red blazer he’s got on. “Do you like it?” 

Julia hums. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in red before,” she looks him up and down, “it suits you.” 

_ Addendum: Red was Julia’s favourite colour. This is not why Magnus picked a red blazer.  _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I participated in this year's taz candlenights exchange (@thecandlenightszone on tumblr) and my recipient was @f0r3v3r-f4ng1rl1ng on tumblr!   
> Hope you enjoyed this small piece of fluff, and Joyous Candlenights to all!


End file.
